The adventures of tails JR
by blazergod200
Summary: I'm happy of this story and i will keep making more for the rest of you all


ails miles powers and his friends were eating chillydogs

They always enjoyed eating chillydogs to relax when things were getting stressful. They thought nothing eating chillydogs all the time - it was just a way of life.

But things were different today.

Someone was watching them enjoy eating chillydogs, and it was starting to get creepy.

"The creepy guy is creeping me out", said Blaze.

"Yes, me too. "

Just then the man walked over too us.

"I am a talent scout"

"Owww...THAT explains it"

"Tails, I have been watching you while you did some eating chillydogs. Your skilled. VERY skilled."

"Oh, yes, Tails is great at it" said BLAZE.

"INDEED. maybe the greatest. Look at Tailss body. His toe! His anckle! His arm! Its like he is built for eating chillydogs! Every aspect of his perfect physique built for that one divine purpose. "

"I thought he was built for loving!" said Blaze

"I am thus going to officially invite Tails to the eating chillydogs championship!" continued the talent scout.

"We are going to the championship!?" said Blaze

"Yes, the ticket has a +1. And you both go straight to the final!"

"Awesome!"

"But you will be fighting against someone else that made it to the final...someone you know well...Frieza!"

"Then its settled" said Tails. "We go. We cant let Frieza win at anything. Even eating chillydogs."

So they left for the stadium.

In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.

They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.

Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."

"Don't worry Tails, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"

"Thanks, Frieza. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

Before the contest, Tails and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.

Aside from the normal restaurants and eating chillydogs gift shops, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of eating chillydogs.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.

Originally, eating chillydogs wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that eating chillydogs was the best sport on Mobius.

They looked at the giant diorama of the first eating chillydogs-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There was also giant pieces of eating chillydogsing equipment all around the museum.

Yamcha looked at one particularly large display.

"Its magnificent"

"yes, it is."

Just then though the display started wobbling.

"oh, no...its coming down!"

Tails Jr. dived out the way, but Yamcha was too slow.

"oww...I am trapped" said Yamcha, who was now trapped under the rubble.

Tails tried to move the rubble but couldn't.

"Sorry, Yamcha but I cant move it".

"Thats ok, I'll wait here"

"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"

Tails walked to the museum door...but it was locked!

"No...I am trapped!" said Tails Jr..

Tails had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm.

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Tails had missed the whole first half of the competition!

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Tails wondered why. Tails miles powers turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).

Then the explanation - Frieza was secretly looking at him. Looking at him in that special way.

Tailss soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.

Frieza turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Tails was no longer transfixiated by Frieza.

Fortunately no one else had noticed.

Back at the locker room, Blaze and Tails Jr. were talking. Yamcha had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Blaze The Cat.

Frieza was leading when half time went. Tailss time spent seeing to Yamcha had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Tails.

"Whats important is I know why Frieza wants to win the World Championship Eating chillydogsing contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Blaze The Cat

"I did some research and its really the Dragon Balls! If she wins the contest they will give her it and there will be nothing we can do to stop her"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Yamcha!"

"poor Yamcha "

"yes poor Yamcha "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that Dragon Balls by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Tails

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the eating chillydogsing contest had begun!

Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"

"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"

"Do you think anyone spotted us?"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

Reed emerged from the shadows of the darkness.

"I know everything" he said.

Tails and Frieza gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Frieza like you do" said Reed "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Frieza spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."

Tails breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.

"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Frieza relieved.

Reed was happy, and Tails and Frieza thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Reed and themselves ever knowing.

Frieza was well in the lead by the time they got out.

Blaze The Cat had taken Yamchas place in the contest, as is traditional.

Tails started eating chillydogs-ing. Eating chillydogs-ing harder then anyone had ever eating chillydogsed before.

But it wasn't enough. Frieza was in the lead now, showing off by doing it one handed.

"How are we ever going to catch up" said Blaze

"We only have one choice...we have to team up and do the eating chillydogs together!"

Tails Jr. went right next to Blaze and they started eating chillydogsing together.

"What you doing?!" screamed Frieza. "That cant be in the rules!"

"Actually...there's nothing in the rules that says it CANT be done" said Blaze while flicking over the official eating chillydogs rule book (she was the contests judge btw - A/N)

"YES! Go Tails miles powers! Go Blaze! " said Kirin who was also in the crowd with a banner that said they were the best.

Inspired by this Tails and Blaze The Cat went ever faster and faster. Many people in the crowd fainted because they eating chillydogsed so hard.

"Nooooo! I cant lose!" screamed Frieza as she lost.

Tails miles powers and Blaze finished eating chillydogsing together .

"We won!" exclaimed Blaze as they went though the tape.

The crowd went wild! Lots of corsets were chucked at Tails!

"You have won!" said Android 18. She then carefully handed them the prize.

"No...it was supprosed to be for me!" said Frieza!

"The Dragon Balls is safe now." said Tails Jr. as he put on the gold prize.

With that they collected the prize money and went home. Frieza sulked off. Yamcha got better but never competed in professional eating chillydogsing again.

-The End

A/N - I didn't really know what eating chillydogs was when I wrote this. I think I got away with it though.


End file.
